Forbidden Love
by Weapon-Master
Summary: A Edward falls for a Werewolf. Jacob falls for a vampire. Can Forks Under go this....Change..... Edward-x-OC Jacob-x-Oc
1. Chapter 1

Okay, Instead of saying that I don't own Twilight in each Chapter I'll say it

I do not own The twilight series.

But I do own Star and Moon

I made them

So….ya Let the story begin.

Forbidden Love


	2. The girls Meet

\Star's (The Were Wolf) P.O.V/  
I was smiling with my best friend Jacob. "Hey Star, It's nice to have you back. Why did you have to leave for a year again?" I rolled my eyes at Jacobs comment. "I had to, my dad needed me." I could tell by the look on his face he didn't know what I was talking about. "He was getting re-married. He needed help planning the wedding and stuff like that." I could tell by the look in Jacobs face he still didn't know what I was talking about. "I'll explain later right now we need to get to class." Looking up I noticed a new girl.

\Moon's (The Vampire) P.O.V/  
I was staring at a Girl and a Boy. "Star….weird name" She muttered as she left. Moon didn't want to be bugged by a girl she didn't know. `_I wonder why I haven't seen her here before. Well I barely got here so I shouldn't say anything…_` Moon left and headed into class.

\Star's P.O.V/  
"What is with her" I said frowning looking at Jacob. "What's so funny?" I asked him getting a little pissed off at his actions. "She's new here and she doesn't like it when people stare at her. I do believe her name is Moon which is funny because your name is star….Star and Moon." Jacob starting laughing at what he said. After a minute of his laughing I slapped him and growled "It's not funny. And that just sounds wrong." I smirked at the look on his face. "R-r-r-r-right." He stuttered at little scared of what I would do, so I hugged him, and sighed. "I just got here and you're annoying me. Is that fair to me?" I let go of Jacob to look at him and saw his smile and smiled back.

\Moon's P.O.V/  
I was sitting next to a very, very, very annoying vampire. I only knew he was on because he had Carlisle scent on him. "May I have your name?" I asked the boy with an emotionless tone. They boy looked at her and said calmly "Edward Cullen, and yours?" I stared at him for a while. "Moon….I don't really have a last name" I kept the same tone as before. After a while I knew he was inside my mind but I kept all thoughts in check so he couldn't hear them. "Get out of my mind Mr. Cullen" I whispered but the tone a bit of anger on it. The was Edward looked at my he was not expecting that out of me but I knew better then to trust him so I kept my mind blank and waited for an answer. After a minute he said in a calm tone, not showing what he felt like, "How did you know and I'm out of your mind already" I smirked and left the class room since school hadn't started yet.

\Star's P.O.V/  
I saw Moon so I stopped her. "I want to talk to you. You're wearing a mask and I want to know why. It's unhealthy to not talk to people." I stood there looking at Moon's blank expression, but it seemed like there was a bit of shook in there and I smiled _Mabey she'll tell me....our maybe I'm getting a head of my self _I was pulled back to the girl once she opened her mouth.

* * *

I feel bad for leaving you with a cliffy....but I got writers block. Well review and I'll add the next chapter. (But I'm going to have to add it or my friend is going to kill me)  
Also I based moon and star on me and her

I was like that. always wearing a mask untill I meet her she was a true friend and I'm glad a meet her.


	3. The Pack, The Rouge, and The Friends

l:Moon:l  
I was standing with Star. Shocked she took the time to talk to me. After a moment I said. "For me it's very healthy, It keeps people like you out, and people like me in." The way my tone sounded I could guess she knew I wanted to tell her but couldn't unless I could trust her. "Can I come over to your house then?" Star's cheery tone got the better of me, which didn't shock me. I always had a soft spot of cheery people….back to topic. Sighing I nodded and said. "Guess I'll have to explain later on." I winced when I heard Edwards voice turning I sighed and said. "Star I'll be right back." Once I reached the pack…I didn't know there names so there the pack. I asked. "What" I looked to the girl nest to Edward because she was the one to talk "You'll like me later on, but for now, My name is Alice and we would like it if you would like to come live with us" I stared at this girl. "Are you crazy" I asked. "Look unless your going to kidnap me I'm not going your father will understand why" After that I glared at the pack waiting for an answer that never came

l:Star:l  
I was glad I was going to find out what was wrong with Moon. I looked at Edward and smiled. "Why are you smiling at him for?" Said a voice from behind me I turned quickly and saw Jacob "I wanted to" Jacobs laugh made me frown. "What?" I asked I hated the fact he laughed when I told him these things. "You've imprinted on him, haven't you". Confusion filled my face. "Imprinted?" I asked He started laughing…again. So I slapped him and he stopped. "Tell me please." I gave him my little puppy eyes and Jacob sighed. "It's like love at first sight. When you see you so-called soul mate you can't stop thinking about him" I was smiling I didn't notice Edward staring at me for two reasons  
One. I was looking at Jacob.  
Two. I was just to happy to notice  
"Oi, Cullen stop looking at my sister already" I turned around to find my self looking at Edward _He as the most beautiful eyes _I tilted my head slightly when I saw him smile and look at Moon. I saw her roll her eye's and walk away.

l:Moon:l  
"Names` Emmet." The big buff one talking so I looked at him. " Just wondering two things. One how do you know our dad, two, who are you with." I turned and looked at Star. "Her names Star. Also that story you want to know is long. Once you kidnap me I'll you" I raised and eye brow at Edward and Emmet, who were both staring at Star. "Something the matter…_Boys_" I got a giggle out of Alice and the both turned to look at me Edward was smiling and Emmet was still looking at Star from the corner of his eye's "Emmet, stop staring at her, if it isn't clear enough she likes Edward not you." Edward snickered and nodded. "If she thinks my eyes are beautiful then she must like me, to bad she's with that Jacob boy." He looked at Jacob and smiled. "I'll stay away from your sister…for now" I walked off rolling my eyes. I knew Edward and Emmet liked Star, I wasn't going to tell her but It was Funny to know this. "Hey star we should get to class before Emmet besides to hit on you." I heard a snicker and giggle. "You guys to, We wouldn't want to be late." I walked with Star smiling glad to have someone to talk to.

l:Star:l  
_Emmet…wants to hit on me … is that good? _That was the first thought in my head once I noticed the smile on Moons smile. "What's funny?" I asked giggling softly. _She looks nicer when she smiles...._I looked up once I heard a very loud laugh. I was looked at Edward who shut his mouth and looked a little scared. _What's so scary.....and why was he laughing....He as a nice laugh though.... _I looked at Moon who was walking to Edward a very pissed off mood on her face. _Scary....I wonder why she's so pissed off for _I kept watching until she reached Edward once she did that I yelled out. "Try not to kill him ya" She looked at me and smiled. "I won't just...hurt him." I was shocked at what she said I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to it. "I'll hurt him later, We need to get to class." Moon was no longer smiling but she had her mask back on while she walked. "Ya...class." I looked at Edward one more time before looking away. _I wonder if I can get him to smile....Maybe I might tell him what I think about his laugh..._

* * *

Yay no Cliffy  
I must wait for my friend to pm to kill meh about taking so long...-.-  
Please review I want to know what people think.  
Also I know there out of character but I am a little to lazy to have them act like them,but I think its a good story.(hopefully it is) It gives me a reason to write it.  
Sorry Ryvette....but guess Star wont be getting with Edward anytime soon...  
I'll post again soon.


End file.
